The Return of Miss Power
by snheetah
Summary: She came to Earth to rule it with WordGirl. She fled from Earth when WordGirl defeated her. But now, she will return with other aliens to assist her in ruling the Earth. Is Earth and WordGirl herself in the brink of destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WordGirl**

**That movie was soooooo epic. Well we saw the Rise of Miss Power but what will happen if she returned back. The villains might be/are really lame.**

* * *

><p>It had been months since WordGirl defeated the villainess, Miss Power. The Fair City was now at peace and its civilians looked up at WordGirl as a wonderful superhero. WordGirl was happy to have gained back their trusts in believing her. Even the villains thought of her as a good superhero now that Miss Power had finally fled. That was all true of course, but the worst was yet to come.<p>

* * *

><p>In the depth of the universe, a massive spaceship sailed through outer space. Inside that ship was a blond woman with a massive blond bang covering one eye that hid her identity. On the other side of the ship was her sidekick named Colonel Giggle Cheeks. This woman's name was Miss Power and she had almost taken over Earth with WordGirl by her side.<p>

She shook her head in disgust. What a mistake had that been. WordGirl could not be easily manipulated by her since she was Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes. No, she had to defeat WordGirl so she could rule the Earth. This had been her plan when she made contact with Earth itself. The only thing to do was to get rid of the villains and WordGirl herself.

"Well that's going to be hard," she said as she played with a strand of her hair. WordGirl had clever combats when Miss Power was insulting her. WordGirl knew her weakness. "I need to find help," she said as she scanned through her holographic computer. She searched through different unknown planets that were hidden deeper into the universe. She stopped as she looked at the red planet on her computer. "Planet M," she said as she read the small description. "Known as home to spiteful aliens who are long-known enemies with the Lexiconians," Miss Power read as her eyes skimmed through the black letters, "hmm, interesting. If I were to team up with the strongest aliens from Planet M to defeat this Lexiconian, then I would be able to rule Earth."

She ran over to the steering wheel, pressed the buttons on it and accelerated. As the spaceship dove further into space, she saw a glowing red sphere appearing. It had a big letter 'M' on it. A malicious smile grew on her blue lips as he landed on the planet.

She stepped off her ship along with Giggle Cheeks resting on her shoulder. She looked at the aliens living on the planet. They were not as human as she though they were. Some of them were not human at all. "Never have I seen aliens looking like this," she said as she put her hands on her hips and looked.

One alien had one eye and six arms while another had two eyes with one hanging from its head.

"Maybe we should leave," she said as she turned around to walk back into the spaceship.

"Hold it!" a harsh voice yelled at her as Miss Power stopped in her tracks. Miss Power slowly turned around as she came face to face with a four foot six little girl. She had red hair tied into pigtails, she was wearing a black suit with a red-colored letter M stamped on her chest, red gloves, red boots, and a black mask that covered her eyes. "Who are you?"

Miss Power stood over the kid. "I could ask you the same thing _child_," she said as she emphasized the last word.

"I asked you first!" the little girl snapped.

"Run along to your mommy and daddy," Miss Power said as she walked ahead of the girl, pushing her out of the way.

Not liking that one bit, the girl held out her arm in front of her and a red ball sizzled in her hand. It shot out in front of her and created a small rock on the ground.

Miss Power's foot got caught on the rock and she fell forward to the ground. She turned her head and looked at her. The girl quickly hid her hands behind her back and tipped back and forth on her toes as if she didn't do anything. Miss Power got up from the ground and stalked over to the girl. "You like to cause mischief don't you little girl?"

"Lady, mischief is my name," the girl said, "I was born to cause mischief."

"Perfect," Miss Power as a smile grew on her lips. "Are there other like you are here?"

"There is Madam Faux Pas and Lady Spite. I am Mischief Girl," the girl introduce herself to Miss Power.

"Take me to these two ladies. I would love to meet them," Miss Power said.

"This way," Mischief Girl said as she led Miss Power to a big building. It was more like a mansion where the two mischievous aliens lived along with the little girl. Mischief Girl opened the door and entered inside the home.

The inside was huge, filled with every luxurious furniture possible. Miss Power wished that she had this luxury in her own home planet. She looked into the hallway as a brunette woman stepped out. Her brown hair was curled into a bun. She was skinny, had blue eyes, ruby lips, and was wearing a red chic outfit that had a diamond belt wrapped around her waist.

"That is Madam Faux Pas," Mischief Girl said as she pointed to the woman in front of them, "and that is Lady Spite," she said as a black haired woman with green highlights suddenly stepped out. She had piercing green eyes, wore a full black colored outfit with a green cape, green gloves, green boots, and a green letter S on her chest.

Miss Power looked at them with astonishment. One villainess that sends false compliments and the other filled with hate. Miss Power walked up to them. They turned their heads and looked at her as if she was someone unimportant. "Uh, hi," she nervously said, "I am Miss Power."

"Oh," Madam Faux Pas smiled as she shook Miss Power's hand, "my what a lovely costume. Mine is much more beautiful than yours of course."

Lady Spite gave a nod to Miss Power. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Miss Power looked at her. "Well I heard about your people."

"Ha!" Lady Spite laughed, "we control them with mean and hate."

Miss Power smiled at her. "Just what I need," she said, "anyway, I also read that you hate Lexiconians."

Madam Faux Pas gasped at the mention of the name. "Don't you dare talk about those people here!"

"Sorry," Miss Power scowled as she held her hands up in surrender. "There is one pesky you-know-what on planet Earth," she explained.

"Planet Earth eh?" Lady Spite said, "we have no interest in going to Earth."

"But she is a Lexiconian, you're enemy," Miss Power said, "a ten-year old pesky superhero that can easily be defeated if we collaborate."

"And what do we get in return?" Madam Faux Pas asked.

Miss Power thought about it. "You can rule Earth with me?"

"Rule the Earth with you?" Lady Spite echoed, "what if we have no desire to rule that planet with you, Miss Power?"

"Why wouldn't you not rule Earth?" Miss Power asked as she spread out her arms, as if she was going to give all of them a hug. "There's a jewelry store."

"Oh a wonderful accessory for my outfit," Madam Faux Pas as she clapped her hands.

"Other children," Miss Power said as she looked at Mischief Girl.

"I will make them cry," Mischief Girl said as she hit the palm of her hand with her fist.

"And pink," Miss Power said as she looked at Lady Spite.

"Ew," Lady Spite cringed at the mention of the color.

"So what do you say ladies?" Miss Power asked, hoping for a yes.

"Well," Madam Faux Pas spoke up, "this planet Earth doesn't sound so bad."

"Yes and you are human enough to make everyone else believe that you are actual superheroes."

"Whoa!" Lady Spite said as she held out her hand, "we are super villainesses."

"I'm game," Mischief Girl spoke up as she looked at Miss Power.

"Good," Miss Power said, "come to my ship and we'll fly over to planet Earth," she turned as the three girl followed her out of the mansion and into the spaceship where they flew to their destination...planet Earth!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>Down on planet Earth, WordGirl was battling another robot army. She tackled one robot, which bumped into another creating the domino effect. Tobey watched as his robots plummeted to the ground one by one. He smiled when that happened. He didn't have any more robots with his so he just took off. "WordGirl!" he yelled as he got her attention. "Tag! You're it!"<p>

WordGirl was caught off guard when he said that. She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "that's not how you play Tobey," she yelled, "you have to touch me."

Tobey stopped running and looked at WordGirl. "How can I touch you if you're flying up high?"

"Huh," WordGirl said, "good point. Well then Tobey, you can run but you can't hide," she swooped down to the street and charged after Tobey who immediately took off.

Tobey ran as quickly as his legs could carry him. He found this unusual, for he was not active in sport activities but he found it pretty amusing to have WordGirl chasing after him.

"Gotcha!" WordGirl yelled as she grabbed him by the back collar.

"Guess you got me WordGirl," Tobey gloomily said.

"That's right," WordGirl answered.

"But…you have to catch me again! Tag, you're it!" he yelled as he shook away from her grip and ran down the street.

WordGirl groaned. _What is this? A game?_ she thought. "Okay Captain Huggy Face," she said as she took Huggy in her hands and held up him as if she was going to throw him. "Monkey throw!" she yelled as she threw Huggy at Tobey.

Huggy held hi arms out. Once he made contact with Tobey, he wrapped his arms around him and they both crashed to the ground. "OW!" Tobey yelled.

WordGirl floated in front of him. "Well Tobey," she began, "looks like we have you surrounded!"

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Tobey said. He looked up at the sky and raised an eyebrow. "What is that? Some sort of spaceship?"

WordGirl turned around and looked at the sky. The flying object was gradually landing to the ground. "That spaceship looks very familiar," she commented.

The spaceship landed right in front of Tobey and WordGirl. The door opened and Colonel Giggle Cheeks jumped out of the spaceship and landed on the ground.

"Hey," WordGirl said, "that creature looks familiar."

Huggy jumped off of Tobey and stood in front of WordGirl to protect her from the creature.

"That's because he's supposed to look familiar to you WordGirl," a voice within the spaceship said as WordGirl drifted her eyes from Colonel Giggle Cheeks to the spaceship.

Suddenly, Miss Power jumped off of the spaceship and landed next to her sidekick. "Hello WordGirl," she glared at her, "we meet again."

WordGirl, Tobey, and Huggy gasped in unison. "Miss Power!" WordGirl yelled, "what are you doing here?"

"Trying to take over planet Earth…again," she simply answered.

"Then you know that I would have to defeat you again. Not even your insults will stop me," WordGirl warned her.

Miss Power rolled her eyes at the superhero. "Really?"

"Really," WordGirl nodded. She not going to give this woman the satisfaction.

Miss Power let out a sigh. "Well you would have to go through me and my sidekicks then."

"I'm sure that I can take them out in a jiffy," WordGirl giggled.

"Girls!" Miss Power yelled at the spaceship.

A small girl somersaulted out of the ship, while a woman cat walked down the slope, while the other flew out of the spaceship. The three of them joined Miss Power.

"WordGirl," Miss Power began, "meet Mischief Girl, Madam Faux Pas, and Lady Spite."

WordGirl looked at the three girls. "So you got a couple of aliens to work for you…is that it?"

"No this is only the beginning. Ma and my ladies are going to destroy you and take over planet Earth!"

"Well you have to go through me first!" WordGirl hollered.

Mischief Girl charged at WordGirl. Before WordGirl knew it, her wrists were in the little girl's grip and she was pinned to a wall.

"Good job Mischief Girl," Miss Power said.

Using the strength she had, WordGirl bought herself forward and shook herself out of Mischief Girl's grip. She grabbed Huggy and flew to the air as diamonds were being thrown at her by Madam Faux Pas. One look at those diamonds and they could make someone go blind for a while. She also dodged the green goo and Lady Spite was throwing at her.

The green goo hit a mailbox and it sizzled, causing it to melt.

WordGirl let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she was not the victim.

Lady Spite, Madam Faux Pas, and Mischief Girl jumped into the air and charged at WordGirl. Mischief Girl grabbed the superhero by the cape and flung her into a building where she crashed.

Huggy was disconnected from WordGirl's grip and he fell through the sky and into Tobey's arms. Tobey wished that it was WordGirl rather than the monkey.

WordGirl shielded her eyes with her cape to block out the shiny diamonds being thrown at her. One of the diamond tips tore through her ankle as it cut her cloth and skin. A red line was formed and blood seeped through the cut. WordGirl regained her strength and dodged Lady Spite's attacks. She knew that she couldn't keep up with them for now. She noticed herself growing exhausted by all of the flying and dodging. She felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest. With one last dodge, she flew away from the vilenesses.

She suddenly stopped flying. "Huggy and Tobey!" she gasped. She couldn't leave them there. She couldn't leave them there. She changed her direction and flew back to the city. However, Tobey and Huggy were not there. They had disappeared along with Miss Power, Mischief Girl, Madam Faux Pas, and Lady Spite.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>WordGirl landed to the empty street as silence surrounded her. She couldn't believe that she had been so careless enough to leave Tobey and Huggy there with Miss Powers and her sidekicks. Now that she thought about them, it was going to be impossible to defeat the four of them. To make things worse, she didn't know where they had taken Huggy and Tobey and it was going to take her forever to find them in this city where there were probably thousands of hiding places.

"This can't be happening," she said as she put her hands on her head. The more she thought about it, the more overwhelmed she became. She couldn't do this by herself. She needed help. Never in her crime-fighting years had she asked for major help from others but this was something that she had to do to save her beloved city. She flew to the skies and turned to look back at it one more time. "I will be back," she said as she took off to the sky again and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Tobey was thrown into the city's jail cell as the door slammed behind him. "Now you be a good little boy and play nice with the little girls," Madam Faux Pas smiled as she walked away from the cell.<p>

Tobey got up from the ground and turned around where he saw two girls there. One of them had red fluffy hair and she was sitting on a bench that was attached to the wall. She had an "I'm innocent" expression on her face. The other girl had braided blond hair and she had a proud look on her face. These two girls were Eileen and Victoria Best who were the city's child villains.

"Tobey," Victoria curtly said.

"Victoria," Tobey greeted her as he crossed his arms.

Victoria looked at her nails and then at him. "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Might I ask you the same thing?" Tobey asked.

"We were taken by those three women," Victoria told him.

"One of them was a little girl," Eileen corrected her.

"Oh as if it matters," Victoria said with an eye roll. "The point is that we have been against her before and we were all defeated until WordGirl came and saved the day. If were were to do the same thing, we will be dead."

Eileen put her hands on her neck as her mouth formed an 'o.' She looked at the cell door where Madam Faux Pas came back with Huggy. Huggy was trying to pry her hands off of him but he was thrown in the jail cell. "Monkey!" Eileen yelled as she scooped up Huggy from the ground and began to squeeze him.

"Hey," Victoria said, "isn't that WordGirl's pet kangaroo?"

Tobey nodded. "I was with here when I was taken along with him."

"Looks like WordGirl is not the best at taking care of her pets," Victoria said as she received a glare from Huggy as he was trying to get out of Eileen's grip.

"She is going to come back for him," Tobey told Victoria, "which means we will have a chance to escape."

"Pfft," Victoria scoffed, "this wouldn't have happened in the first place if WordGirl had gotten rid of Miss Powers from the start."

"She did get rid of her," Tobey reminded her as he received another eye roll from Victoria, "you were there."

"Whatever," she muttered as she walked away from Tobey and sat back down on the bed. "They took away my flute and I can't play any music to hypnotize them."

"No wonder you are so agitated," Tobey said with a slight smirk on his face, "diversions always work my dear."

"What do you have in mind?" Victoria asked as she got up from the bed and walked over to Tobey along with Eileen to listen to Tobey's plan.

* * *

><p>WordGirl could feel her arms getting tried from being stretched out in front of her. She wasn't going to let exhaustion get in her way. She was in outer space right now and she had been flying for miles to get here in the first place. There was no turning back. She dodged space rocks that were coming towards her and shootings stars that swished past her. She looked at all the planets that she passed through. Maybe Lexicon was galaxies away. She wasn't going to stop now. She was going to get there and when she did...she was going to get help and kick butt back home.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own WordGirl**

**The superheroes and their superpowers were a suggestion that DeepPizzaGuy gave me. Thanks again! :D**

* * *

><p>The ten year old brunette superhero suddenly came across a yellow planet with a red star that had two rings waving around it. WordGirl felt like she should have notified anyone that lived on planet Lexicon but she didn't think that through. She flew into her birthplace and looked around. The planet itself was deserted. There was no person in sight. Maybe everyone was probably asleep in their homes or something like that. She found herself as if she had barged into someone's home. She thought of returning back to Earth but now was not the time. She had spent hours getting here and she was going to do what she came here to do. That was to get help from anyone that was powerful enough to stop Miss Power and her sidekicks.<p>

She decided to walk around the strange planet. While she did, she ignored the fact that she was being followed by someone. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind WordGirl as she turned around and looked at who it was. "Huh?" WordGirl asked as she saw no one in sight.

She suddenly found herself on the ground with someone on top of her. "Who are you?" a feminine voice snapped as she had her hand wrapped around WordGirl's throat.

"Please don't hurt me, I don't mean any harm!" WordGirl pleaded as she held her hands in front of her face as if this woman was going to hit her anytime soon.

The woman looked at WordGirl's chest and saw the symbol of the planet Lexicon. This little girl was a Lexiconian. The woman let go of her, "I'm sorry," she apologized as she helped WordGirl to her feet. "I thought you were an intruder from Planet M," the woman said.

"Planet M?" WordGirl echoed.

"They are these three female super villains that want to take over out planet," the woman explained, "we haven't heard from them in awhile but they are still out there...somewhere."

WordGirl felt kind of bad that this woman worried about her planet. She wished that she could help them but she had to help planet Earth from Miss Power and her sidekicks. "Who are you?" WordGirl asked her.

"Oh how foolish of me," the woman lightly chuckled, "my name is Debra Moreno. I am the superhero of planet Lexicon along with my twin sister Donna, but she prefers to be called Iris."

"Oh," WordGirl smiled, "I am WordGirl," she said as she shook hands with the woman named Debra.

"So what brings you here WordGirl?" she asked.

"Well back on planet Earth, I am the superhero of my town and these four super villains have taken over. I came back here to get help from any superheroes if there are any."

"Well you're in luck," Debra said as she tucked a brunette lock of hair behind her ear. "Come with me," she said as she took WordGirl to her home. In the ranch-like house, WordGirl saw another woman that looked like Debra but she was a little bit different that her. "This is my twin sister Donna," Debra introduced the woman that was sitting on the couch to WordGirl.

"Its Iris," the woman answered as she got up from the couch and looked at her sister. She had the same brown eyes as Debra, same ruby lips, small nose, and skin tone only her hair was long and curly unlike Debra's bob haircut.

"Fine, my sister Iris that's older than me by ten minutes," Debra commented.

Iris gave her a look. This sisterly relationship reminded WordGirl of her relationship with TJ. The two always fought but later they forgave each other and forgot about the whole situation that happened between them. "Who's your little friend?" Iris suddenly asked as she looked at WordGirl.

"She is WordGirl," Debra said, "and she was born in planet Lexicon as you can see the star and she come back for our help."

Iris smiled warmly at WordGirl. "What can we do for you sweetheart?"

"Well there are four super villains at planet Earth and I am in quiet a predicament," WordGirl said as she rubbed her arm with her hand.

"And you want our help," Iris finished as she turned to her vanity mirror and combed her long hair, "wonderful. We will help a fellow superhero."

"Really?" WordGirl asked as she smiled at Iris. That went better and easier than she thought it would. She thought she would have to beg them to come and help her but since these women were anxious to help her that made her happy.

"What are your superpowers by the way?" Iris asked.

"Defining complex words, super speed, super hearing, and super strength. My only weakness is art," WordGirl giggled as she added a small shrug.

"My sister and I go incognito," Debra spoke up, "now you see me, now you don't," she said as she blended into her surroundings like a chameleon.

"You can do that whilst I can transform into things such as people, animals, furniture, or whatever my heart desires," Iris said.

WordGirl was impressed with these abilities that the two sisters had. Maybe they would be able to defeat Miss Power, Malicious Girl, Lady Spite, and Madam Faux Pas just in time before it was too late. That is, if Miss Power hadn't already started taking over Earth. "So what do you guys say? Will you help me?" WordGirl asked them.

"Absolutely," Debra answered.

Iris put the comb down on the dresser and looked at WordGirl with a smile on her face. "Its a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own WordGirl **

* * *

><p>Before the superheros were to fly back to planet Earth, preparations had to be made. Iris and Debra loaded a couple of weapons in their lavender-colored flying vehicle. One weapon consisted of shooting out a silky web to wrap the enemy while the other shot out laser to weaken the enemy. "Its always best to take your enemy by surprise," Iris spoke up as she loaded the laser gun into the trunk.<p>

WordGirl nodded at her. These ladies knew what they were doing and not to mention that they had complex superpowers as well. She only hoped that they would be able to defeat Miss Power before she did any damage in her home planet like she had last time.

"Wait just a minute," Debra suddenly said as she put her hands on her hips. WordGirl and Iris stared at her. "Don't you think that its time that he should come with us?" she asked her twin sister.

Iris gave her sister a sly smile as she walked to the back of the room.

"Time for what?" WordGirl curiously asked.

"You'll see," Debra said as she saw her sister coming back with a little boy that was holding her hand.

When the boy came closer to WordGirl, he was the same height as her with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked at Debra and Iris in confusion at who this strange girl with the red outfit was.

"WordGirl," Iris spoke up, "meet our little brother, Ryan Moreno."

"Hi," the boy blushed as he greeted WordGirl.

"Hello," WordGirl greeted him with the wave of her hand and smiled at him as he smiled back at her.

"He is our little superhero in training," Debra added, "and he looks adorable in that little blue outfit."

Ryan turned a light shade of red when Debra doted on him like that. He was always embarrassed when his sister said how cute he was even in front of a pretty girl that he didn't even know.

"So," Debra said as she clapped her hands and looked at WordGirl, "how many villains did you say there were again?"

"Four," WordGirl immediately answered as she held up four fingers in the air.

"Perfect," Iris said, "we have the right number of superheroes to defeat those guys."

Debra jumped into the spaceship as she put her hands on the steering wheel. "Then lets blast out of here."

"Hey," Iris said, "who said that you get to drive?"

"You've got to be quicker than that sis," Debra teased.

"Well I'm older than you and the oldest gets to drive," Iris argued.

"Older by ten seconds," Debra reminded her. Soon, the two sisters began to bicker back and forth. WordGirl didn't know whether to jump in and remind them that there was a world to save or just let them work it out by themselves.

"Oh no," Ryan said as he put his hand over his eyes, "there they go again."

* * *

><p>Back on planet Earth, Tobey, Victoria, and Eileen had planned their little diversion. They chose Victoria to be the victim since she was the <em>best <em>actress.

"Now," Tobey whispered when he saw Lady Spite throwing Chuck-the-evil-sandwich-making-guy in a jail cell.

Victoria ran up to the jail bars and clung onto them. She made a dramatic gasp to catch the villain's attention. She grabbed her throat and let out a cough.

"Oh what do you want?" Lady Spite rudely asked her.

"Water," Victoria wheezed, "throat, so dry."

Lady Spite rolled her eyes. As her name implied, she hated everything and would never do anything nice for anyone, except wreak havoc. She turned on her heel and walked away from Victoria.

"How rude," Victoria glared as she put her hands on her hips. Just then, she saw Mischief Girl walking into the room to make sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be. Victoria gasped when she saw that Mischief Girl was holding onto her purple flute. Victoria's eyes glowed a red color as thin red lasers shot out of her eyes. The red rays made contact with the flute and she levitated the flute from Mischief Girl's hands.

Mischief Girl took notice. "Hey bring that back!" she snapped as she tried to grab the flute that was floating in the air.

Victoria grabbed the flute before Mischief Girl could. "Like I would ever do that. Cover your ears," she warned Eileen and Tobey and they did as they were told. She put the flute close to her lips and played a beautiful tune, which hypnotized Mischief Girl. She directed her eyes to the keys that were on the table and floated them over to her hands. She unlocked the jail cell.

"Alright we're out," Tobey said.

"Yay!" Eileen cheered as she squeezed Huggy.

The three kids walked out as Victoria pushed Mischief Girl in the cell and locked her in. Mischief Girl snapped out of her trance as she blinked a couple of times and shook her head. "Hey," she whined, "get me out of here."

"Nope," Victoria chuckled as she swung the key chain around her index finger.

Mischief Girl glared at Victoria as she clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on the bars.

"Hey um guys," Chuck called over to the kids, "do you mind getting me out."

Victoria walked over to his cell and unlocked it.

"Thanks," Chuck thanked her as he walked out.

"Now what do we do?" Eileen asked.

"We'll do what we did last time," Tobey spoke up, "team up."

"You mean go against the villain code?" Chuck asked Tobey.

Tobey rolled his eyes at the sandwich man. "Come on Chuck. That code has been broken over a thousand times. Plus, we have done this before."

Chuck looked up at the ceiling as if it was going to provide him with an answer. "Oh yeah," he remembered.

"Then we need to go and find the villains," Victoria spoke up, "and form a temporary alliance and stop Miss Power and her sidekicks."

"Let's go!" Eileen enthusiastically yelled as she kids and Chuck headed out the back door of the prison cell, unaware that Mischief Girl had heard everything that they had said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>Mischief Girl pulled on the cell's bars as she tried to get out. Mischief Girl was not a strong villain yet, for she was just a kid. She suddenly say Lady Spite and Madam Faux Pas walking into the room to check on how the villains, that they so "wonderfully" captured, were doing. "Hey," Mischief Girl waved her arms at them. "Let me out."<p>

"How did you get in there?" Lady Spite asked her as the two villains approached the jail cell.

"And where are the villains that we captured?" Madam Faux Pas added.

Mischief Girl let out a sigh. "The tricked me okay?" she said, "now get me out of here so we can get them before Miss Power finds out. She looks like the type of villain that you don't want to mess with."

Lady Spite blew a raspberry when Mischief Girl said that. "Please, that woman can do nothing to me. If she gets on my bad side, well I have is a bad side, its not going to be pretty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mischief Girl waved her hand in the air, "we get it now get me out of here!"

Madam Faux Pas reached into her belt and pulled out her key chain and unlocked the door from Mischief Girl. Mischief Girl stepped out of the cell and joined the grown women. "Did any of the villains say anything before they put you in the jail cell?" she elegant villain asked the little girl.

"I heard that from those three kid villains that they were planning to team up with the rest of the city's villains to stop us and Miss Power," Mischief Girl explained.

"Well then this is what we have to do," Lady Spite spoke up, "we have to stop all of the villains from teaming up."

"And how are we going to do that?" Madam Faux Pas asked the black and green woman.

"Easy," Lady Spite said, "we do whatever it takes. Even if they have to die!"

* * *

><p>In outer space, WordGirl, Huggy, the Moreno Twins, and their brother were finally in the spaceship and they were driving towards planet Earth. It finally came to the conclusion that Iris was going to drive the spaceship since the two twins found out, after a long bickering, that the oldest, counting the seconds that they were born, had to drive the vehicle. Since Iris was ten seconds older, then she had to drive the spaceship.<p>

"This is going to be pretty fun," Debra suddenly spoke up as WordGirl turned her attention to the girl with the bob-haircut. "I have never been on planet Earth before and it would be a wonderful experience to see how different it is from planet Lexicon."

"Debra," Iris said as she turned her head and looked at her sister, "we are not going there for a vacation. We are only going there to help WordGirl and we're coming back home.'

Debra glared at her sister and the two went into another round of arguing.

Ryan let out a sigh and shook his head at his two sisters. "Are they always fighting like that?" WordGirl asked as Ryan gave her a nod.

"Whenever they disagree on something, they fight for hours until they don't have anything else to say," Ryan told her.

"I know how you feel," WordGirl said, "I fight with my brother a lot too but we manage to find a way to work it out."

"Their way of working out their argument is when they have nothing else to say or to add," Ryan explained it to her. It got tremendously annoying when he sisters kept on bickering for the littlest things. One time, they were arguing of what to eat for supper. One of them wanted to eat a salad while the other preferred to eat spaghetti instead of the salad. Maybe they could have just prepared it individually and everyone would be happy but no, they had to fight about it.

"Okay guys," WordGirl stepped in as the two sisters turned their heads and looked at WordGirl, "I appreciate that you guys are doing this for me, but can we please not fight because we need to be focused on what we are going to do to defeat the three villains and Miss Power."

"I was actually thinking of going after Madam Faux Pas," Debra said. "I think that villain is too caught up on herself to even notice that I would jump out to attack her."

"I'll go after Lady Spite," Iris said as she threw her hair over her shoulder, "I am sure that when I go incognito, its going to take her forever to fight me."

"I'm going to go and take down Miss Power just like I did last time. I am sure her offensive use of language won't get to me like it did last time."

Ryan scrunched his eyes at the girls as they were picking the villains that they were going to fight. "Are there any left for me?" he suddenly asked them.

"The only villain that's left is Mischief Girl," WordGirl pointed out.

"She's a girl?" Ryan asked in disbelief, "I cannot hit a girl. That's not allowed."

Debra leaned over Iris and whispered, "we raised him well." She straightened herself and looked at her little brother. "Come on Ryan, she's a villain and when they are villains, it doesn't matter what gender they have. Might I mention that these women are from Planet M. The same villains that tried to attack our own home planet?"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Ryan asked her, "if it was just a girl I wouldn't do that."

"Well now you know sweetheart," Iris said. She turned her attention to the window as she saw a green and blue planet that they were approaching. "I think we found planet Earth," she said.

"Finally," WordGirl mumbled under her breath. She had been really anxious to get back and stop Miss Power. She hoped that nothing drastic had happened, but only small things that she would take care of later.

* * *

><p>On planet Earth, Chuck, Eileen, Huggy, Tobey, and Victoria had managed to recruit all of the city's villains. They were going over their plan on how to take down each other the villains as quickly as possible before anything bad happened not to only to them, but also to the city.<p>

"I have an idea," Dr. Two-Brains said within the mumbling group of villains. "Lets split up and go after the villains that suitable for us. You said that there are three villains right?" he asked Tobey.

"That's exactly what I said," Tobey answered, straightening his glasses, "one that's a child and the other two are adults."

"Great," Two-Brains said, "now all we have to do is divide ourselves between these three villains and take them down. Then we can take care of Miss Power and stop her from taking over planet Earth. Here is what I think we should do, Tobey, Victoria, and the Birthday Girl should go after the smallest of the villains, which in this case is Mischief Girl."

Victoria, Eileen, and Tobey nodded at the doctor as he continued to divide the others among the villains that they were going to fight. "Butcher, Chuck, Granny May, Lady Redundant Woman, and I will go after Madam Faux Pas. She is the victim the food themed villains."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Lady Redundant Woman asked Dr. Two-Brains.

"I am sure that your femme fatality, beauty, and prettiness is powerful enough to make her jealous enough so Chuck, the Butcher, and I can attack her with our food and Granny May here ties her up," Dr. Two-Brains explained.

Lady Redundant Woman slightly blushed when he mentioned the word "beauty" to her. This was the first time that any man said something as nice as he had. Well Dave being the first but that didn't count.

"What about the rest of us?" Mr. Big asked as he spread out his arms to the rest of the villains. The remaining villains were himself along with Leslie, the Whammer, and Ms. Question.

"I think you guys are suitable enough to fight Lady Spite. She has the power to hate but you have the power of mind control, strength, and asking too many questions," Two-Brains said.

"Hold on just a minute," Granny May's voice broke into the group, "if each and everyone of us is too busy fighting the other villains, then who is going to go and stop Miss Power?"

The villains in the group talked within each other as they looked at one another as if they were going to find some answers. "Wouldn't this be her chance to take over the city?" the Butcher asked.

"Now that you put it that way," Dr. Two-Brains said as he began to ponder this predicament. He paced back and forth but an answer was not coming to him. "Has anyone seen WordGirl? Maybe she can help us stop these villains."

"I saw her when she was battling my robots but I was captured by those three villains. That was the last time that I saw her," Tobey explained.

"Do you think that she went to get help?" Ms. Question asked her.

"If my prediction is correct, I think that could be a possibility," Dr. Two-Brains said. Just then, the sound of an engine was heard into the sky as the villains gasped at the spaceship that was slowly getting bigger and bigger as it approached them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>Dr. Two-Brains turned around as the spaceship shadowed over the villains. "If they are aliens from another planet, get ready to defend out city!" he said as the villains got ready to attack at whoever was going to come out of the spaceship. The spaceship softly landed on the ground. The door opened and a slope came out of the ship. Four silhouette figures stood by the doorway of the ship. The villains waited for them to attack but they did nothing. Suddenly, the middle-tallest of them took the first step. When her face appeared into the light, the villains gasped to see WordGirl.<p>

Huggy squeaked with joy as he escaped from Eileen's arms and jumped into WordGirl's. "Hey Huggy," she greeted her sidekick as she gave him a hug.

"Where have you been WordGirl?" the Butcher suddenly asked the superhero.

"I knew that Miss Power was going to try and take over the city again, but since she bought three villains with her, she was going to be unstoppable. So I went to planet Lexicon and recruited the planet's three superheroes," WordGirl explained her sudden disappearance to the villains.

"Where are they?" Mr. Big asked as he looked around for them, "all I see is a little boy in a blue outfit."

WordGirl turned her head and saw only Ryan that was standing by the doorway of the spaceship. "This is Ryan Moreno, the brother of the two superheroes. He is still in training but I'm sure he is powerful enough to help us defeat those four villains."

"Hi," Ryan shyly greeted the villains.

"I am right here," Debra said, who was standing next to Granny May.

Granny May heard her voice and turned around look. "Where are ya?" the old villain asked her, "I cannot see ya and I am not pretending this time."

Debra had blended herself into her surroundings like a chameleon would. She appeared in front of Granny May who let out a yell and jumped back. "Don't do that!" Granny May said, "you scared the heebe jeebes out of me."

"And here is the last one!" Iris yelled as she popped out of a trash can that was her costume to go incognito.

"Whoa!" Chuck yelled as he hopped back from Iris.

"Its always good to take your opponents by surprise," Iris said to WordGirl.

"Speaking of which, we have already decided who is going to attack who," Dr. Two-Brains informed WordGirl. "I mean, we may be helping you at this part just like last time but we are still enemies."

"I am sure of that but thank you for all of your help, to all of you," WordGirl said as she smiled at each and every villain that stood there.

The villains said their welcomes to WordGirl which made her feel happy and warm inside. She felt good to have other people, such as these villains to help her out at this tough time. Even though they were villains, she knew that she could count on them for help.

"Since we got it all figured out," WordGirl began, "the Moreno sisters and their brother are ready to help you guys."

"Whoever is going to go against Madam Faux Pas come and join me," Debra said as she held her hand in the air. The Butcher, Chuck, Dr. Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, and Granny May joined her.

"Lady Spite, let's reunite," Iris said as Mr. Big, Leslie, Ms. Question, and the Whammer joined her.

"The group that wants to take down Mischief Girl," Ryan said as Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria joined him.

"Now that we got all of this figured out, let's jet!" Iris yelled as the villains and the superheroes broke away into different directions to go and find the three villains.

"Meanwhile, we will go and find Miss Power and bring her to justice!" WordGirl said to Huggy as she flew to the skies, in pursuit of Miss Power.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryan, Tobey, Victoria, and Eileen were busy trying to find Mischief Girl. "I think that we should use my robots to help us fight her," Tobey suggested.<p>

"But wouldn't that destroy this city too?" Ryan faced him.

"That's the whole point," Tobey told him.

Victoria stepped between the boys. "I think we use my flute. She got hypnotized last time and we can capture her like that."

"Yeah but capture her with what?" Tobey asked. The two child villains looked at Eileen who stood there, smiling at them. "No, she would probably crush Mischief Girl and that would be pretty gruesome. I suggest we just use my robots, only to trap her inside."

Ryan tapped his chin with his finger. "That sounds good to me."

"Well I am a child genius," Tobey said in a pompous-like voice, enough to make Victoria glare at him.

"And I am the best at playing the flute. The BEST!" she emphasized as she held her pink flute in the air.

Eileen gasped when she saw that flute. "That's such a pretty flute and pink is my favorite color. Can I have it pwease?" she asked as her eyes grew big and shined.

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows at Eileen. "No its mine," Victoria said as she held the flute against her chest to protect from Eileen.

Eileen's happy expression changed into a surprised look. "But I saw it," she slowly said, "and I want it!" she growled.

"Well to bad, get your own," Victoria said.

Eileen clenched her hands into fists. "I WANT IT!" she yelled. "It's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!" she yelled as she grew into a big, green girl. Once she stopped growing and opened her eyes, she forgot all about the flute when she saw something black flying into the sky. She gasped and pointed in front of her, "it's Mischief Girl!" she informed them.

Mischief Girl heard Eileen's loud voice. She halted her flying and saw the green girl in front of her. She flew towards Eileen and was ready to attack her. She increased her speed and as she was about to hurl a punch at the Birthday Girl, Ryan flew just in time and grabbed Mischief Girl's arms and flung her towards a building. Mischief Girl crashed into the building but she quickly recovered.

"Now," Ryan called to Victoria.

"Cover your ears," the blond girl said as Eileen, Tobey, and Ryan did. Victoria put the flute close to her lips and played the same beautiful tune. Mischief Girl got hypnotized by the beautiful melody that she wasn't able to think or react.

Tobey pushed a red button on his remote and a large robotic hand lashed out and grabbed Mischief Girl and put her inside a metal cage.

"Hey!" Mischief Girl yelped as she grabbed onto the bars and tried to pull them away, "let me out of here!"

"Sorry no can do," Victoria said as she chuckled at the trapped villain.

* * *

><p>Debra and the rest of the villains had sighted Madam Faux Pas and they were secretly fallowing her. The woman was so caught up at looking at herself in a compact mirror to even notice that she was being followed. "Its fun being me," she said as she stopped walking.<p>

"Now is our chance," Debra said as she camouflaged into her surroundings. She slowly approached Madam Faux Pas, who wasn't even paying attention to what was even going on. Debra took her chance and gave Madam Faux Pas a harsh push. When she did that, the compact mirror slipped out of her hand and fell onto the ground, breaking into pieces.

Madam Faux Pas gasped as she looked around but no one was there. She mentally said that she wasn't crazy to have been hallucinating about it. She turned around and found herself staring at Lady Redundant Woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Lady Redundant Woman," she said, "and might I say that I am twice the woman you are," she pressed her nose and a copy of herself appeared.

Madam Faux Pas was surprised to have seen that. Not to mention that this Lady Redundant Woman had a charming side to her. More charming than her!

"Meaning that I am twice as beautiful, pretty, attractive than you," the copy of Lady Redundant Woman said.

"That's where you're wrong," Madam Faux Pas glared at Lady Redundant Woman, "no one is prettier than me!"

"The right grammar for that is 'prettier than I,'" the Butcher yelled as he jumped out of an alley and had his arms out in front of him, "and thanks to WordGirl that defined it for me!"

"She is the best!" Chuck said as he held his gun, with different dressings, in front of Madam Faux Pas.

"Eve though we are still enemies," Dr. Two-Brains said as he held out his new and well designed hair gel-to-cream-cheeses ray in front of him. He pulled the trigger and a net shot out of the gun and landed onto Faux Pas's head.

"AHH!" the villain yelled as she felt her hair transforming into cream cheese.

"Kielbasa Crusher!" the Butcher called out as kielbasa shot out of his hands and hit Madam Faux Pas. The villain held her hands in front of her to protect herself from the sausage that was hitting her outfit but it wasn't an effective defense mechanism.

"Would you like some mustard with that?" Chuck asked as he sprayed her with some mustard.

"Ohh," Madam Faux Pas scoffed as she found herself drenched in all the disgusting foods that she wouldn't even imagine of eating them.

"And here's a wool sweater to make you feel nice and warm," Granny May said as she held out her knitting needles and purple wool came out from them and wrapped themselves around Madam Faux Pas.

Debra appeared from her camouflage and looked at the captured villain. "Man you guys have some skill," she commented.

* * *

><p>"I think I see her," Leslie said as she saw a black and green woman walking down the street.<p>

"Are you sure?" Ms. Question asked.

Iris poked out her head and squinted at the woman. "Yup that's her," she nodded her head. "She is the toughest to defeat since she hates everything that stands in her way, but she does have a weakness that I found out when we were battling her once. She can be under mind control. So all we have to do it lure her towards us and we will get her."

"I got that covered," Mr. Big said as he held up his mind controller. He set it to "alien" and pointed it towards Lady Spite. He pressed the green button and Lady Spite straightened up her spine and stopped walking. "Its working," Mr. Big said as he lured Lady Spite towards them.

Once Lady Spite arrived, Leslie got behind her and tied up her wrists. Then Ms. Question threw a question mark towards her to confuse her, while Iris knocked her out with a punch on the head. Lady Spite simply fell to the ground when Iris did that.

"Well that was easy," Iris commented as they took Lady Spite with them.

* * *

><p>Flying to the skies, WordGirl and Huggy were busy trying to track down Miss Power. Huggy looked down to the city with his binoculars. He let out a squeak as he pointed at something that was jumping down the street. WordGirl immediately swooped down as the two come into contact with a creature. The creature looked familiar to WordGirl. It was none other than Colonel Gigglecheeks, Miss Power's sidekick.<p>

"Its Miss Power's sidekick," WordGirl whispered to Huggy, "that means Miss Power isn't too far behind."

"Actually I am right behind you," a voice behind WordGirl said.

WordGirl whipped around and saw Miss Power behind her. Suddenly Colonel Gigglecheeks used his long arms and captured WordGirl and Huggy. Huggy was quick enough to react. He jumped out of WordGirl's arms and landed behind Gigglecheeks. He gave Gigglecheeks a kick, causing him to release WordGirl.

"Well Miss Power, we meet again," WordGirl said as she flew towards the villain, "and I thought I was going to see the last of you."

"Well you were wrong WordGirl," Miss Power said, glaring at the ten year old girl. "I am back and I am going to end you once and for all."

"Your words are no treat to me Miss Power," WordGirl said.

"Its not my words, its my actions!" she yelled as she hurled a punch towards WordGirl.

WordGirl was quick enough to dodge it. Miss Powers flew down and disconnected a lamppost from the ground. She hurled it towards WordGirl but the girl grabbed it and disassembled it.

"Wow WordGirl you are good," Miss Power said, "but not good enough!" she yelled as she flew towards WordGirl and circled around her. WordGirl tried to keep up with Miss Power's flying but suddenly, a huge pain developed on her stomach where Miss Power punched her. WordGirl fell to the ground and saw as Miss Power flew towards her and landing another punch on her face.

"Ugh!" WordGirl grunted as she put her hand on her face to soothe the pain where she was hit. She quickly leaped to her feet and grabbed Miss Power's fist. She turned her body around and flung Miss Power over her shoulder and the villain landed to the ground.

Colonel Gigglecheeks flew across the sky and landed onto Miss Power. "Good job Huggy," WordGirl said as she gave her sidekick a thumbs up.

"Its not over yet WordGirl," Miss Power said as she flew towards WordGirl and grabbed her by the waist. She slammed WordGirl against a building with all her might. It was powerful enough to damage the building but also injure WordGirl.

Everything seemed blurry to WordGirl right now. She shook her head as her vision clear but Miss Power hurled another punch towards her. WordGirl felt herself flying backwards but later felt herself into someone's arms. She looked up and saw that Tobey had caught her before she had injured herself some more.

"Oh look its all the lame-o villains," Miss Power chuckled when she saw them. "Well this should be easy," she said as she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Yeah you think that," Iris's voice came from somewhere.

"Huh?" Miss Power said, looking around her.

"HYAH!" Iris yelled as she jumped out of a mailbox and grabbed Miss Power.

"Hey, let go of me!" Miss Power said as she tried to pry Iris off of her.

Suddenly Debra appeared in front of Miss Power and released a strong punch in her face. "This is where you guys help us," she called to the villains.

The villains got ready as they were about to attack Miss Power. Victoria played the beautiful melody that hypnotized Miss Power as Dr. Two-Brains, the Butcher, Chuck, and Granny May were ready to trap her. Lady Redundant Woman made ten copies of herself as she directed them towards Miss Power who pried off Iris from her. The copies attack Miss Power and Dr. Two-Brains, Chuck, and the Butcher attacked her with their food. Miss Power flew out of the heap of food but Granny May was quick enough and wrapped the woman in a cocoon of purple yarn.

When that happened, Miss Power fell to the ground but was quickly picked up by Iris who didn't dare to let her go. "Another day saved by yours truly," she announced as she set her feet to the ground.

* * *

><p>After battling the four villains, Iris, Debra, and Ryan took them into their spaceship, where they would be taken back to planet Lexicon and be put into jail. WordGirl said her thank yous to the superheroes and bid her goodbyes to them. She also thanked her villains a thousand times for their help and they said that they were happy to help a wonderful superhero like her.<p>

The villains were tired, so they decided to head back home and continue their crime sprees tomorrow. Everyone went home except Dr. Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, and Tobey.

"Ready to go on that date toots?" Dr. Two-Brains asked as he held his arm in front of her.

Lady Redundant Woman giggled as she grabbed his arm, "we shall go," she said as the two villains went on their first date.

After the two villains left, Tobey turned and looked at WordGirl who was bruised at some places but they would quickly heal. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," WordGirl nodded, "thank you for your help Tobey."

"Its the least I can do," Tobey shrugged, "after all, you are a good superhero." With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving WordGirl and Huggy alone.

WordGirl was surprised to find herself smiling at his comment. Looks like Tobey had a good side after all.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Thank you to all of your reviews and suggestions too! :D**


End file.
